


Can You Hush?

by lgbtqhowell



Series: Phan Oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqhowell/pseuds/lgbtqhowell
Summary: In the middle of July, Phil is singing Christmas songs to make Dan angry, and Dan finds a way to make him shush.





	Can You Hush?

**Author's Note:**

> another chapter of When We Were Eighteen will be up soon, i just wrote this yesterday to get another break. <3

It was the middle of July, and Dan was sitting on his bed. He was scrolling through Tumblr whilst thinking. _"You know, I've had a crush on Phil for a while now. I mean, eight years is a pretty long time to not act on a crush..."_ Dan was broken out of his thoughts by Phil singing. Phil's singing was actually really good, so Dan stopped to listen. He heard, "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" and Dan tilted his head a bit, confused. He got up and opened his door to find Phil in front of it. "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!" Phil sang, and Dan laughed. "You do realize it's July, right?" Dan asked, and Phil nodded. "That's why I'm singing it!" He replied, and started to walk toward the kitchen, still singing. Dan laughed and shook his head, and then turned back around in to his room, and back on to his laptop.  
As the day continued, Phil kept singing different Christmas songs, and Dan was starting to get ticked off. When Phil opened Dan's door, singing, "Frosty, the snowman, was a jolly, happy soul!" Dan was almost angry. "Phil. It's July. Christmas is in five months." Phil just laughed at Dan's frustration and continued down the hall to his room, singing, "With a corncob pipe and a button nose," and Dan sighed. Dan was slowly getting more annoyed.   
It was seven in the afternoon now, and Dan and Phil were sitting on their couch, watching a movie. Phil smiled a bit and had to keep himself from laughing before singing, "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose," Dan had had enough. Without warning, he leaned over and kissed Phil. Phil's eyes widened as Dan pulled away, and now Dan was the one smiling. Phil stopped singing. "If kissing you is the only way to make you shut up, then I can do this all night long." Dan said, and Phil took that as a challenge.   
It was nine now, and Dan was in his sofa crease, scrolling Tumblr. Phil came in, with a Christmas sweater on, and started to sing, 'Silent night, holy night," Dan set his laptop to the side, swiftly got up, and pulled Phil in to a kiss. Phil wasn't as suprised this time, and when Dan pulled away, Phil stopped singing. 

Phil decided that singing wasn't going to be enough. He went back to his room and picked up his phone. He changed his entire Twitter Christmas themed, and tweeted, "@danielhowell walkin' in a winter wonderland"   
Not soon after, Dan practically stormed in Phil's room, kissed him gently, and stormed out. Phil laughed as soon as Dan left. Phil had had a crush on Dan since they first met, so he was enjoying this.   
The fans were as confused as ever, and he decided to save the explanation for another time.   
Phil snuck into the kitchen and decorated it Christmas-y. He then went to the living room to get Dan, to find that he wasn't there. He looked in Dan's room to find Dan in a Christmas sweater, sitting on his bed. Very softly, Dan sang, "All I want for Christmas is you." Phil grinned and walked up to Dan. Phil was the one to pull him in to a kiss now, and the two stayed like that for what seemed like hours. 

Now, when someone asks how they got together, they have an adorable story to tell.


End file.
